


Unveil

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: Yoshitsugu hides many sides of himself.
For the 'naked' Fan Flashworks prompt.





	

Yoshitsugu has always kept himself veiled, in one way or another. The cloth that conceals the bottom half of his face is the most obvious indication of this but it goes deeper than that, far deeper; there's a part of his soul that gets completely hidden from the world. Takatora is absolutely sure that his friend has a vulnerable side but he's just as sure he's unlikely to ever see it. Yoshitsugu projects nothing but calm or amusement most of the time, even with those he cares for most, and does well at maintaining that air of mystery. 

So this? This is strange, in all the best ways. 

It's hard to pick out the most erotic aspect. That mouth is a strong contender, though; between kissing it fiercely and staring down at the swollen lips Takatora is barely able to pick which he prefers because, well, nobody that he knows of has seen them before. _Nobody_ , not even Takatora himself. This is the first time, tonight, where courage had driven him to pull that damn facecloth away and love had given him reason to act on those urges he'd always felt on some level. The mere sight of Yoshitsugu's amused smirk had made him flush, and seeing that unbelievably beautiful face whole... Takatora looks down at it now, sees Yoshitsugu as honest as he can ever possibly be (pale skin flushed, head tipped back, eyes tightly shut) and has to kiss him again. Later there will be glib remarks and teasing but right now he couldn't care less because this mouth feels like it's his, a part of Yoshitsugu reserved for him, something only they will share.

This leaves him open to an 'attack;' a hand quite firmly grasps Takatora's erection and he has to stop kissing for a moment; there's that smirk again beneath him, but it's heated too, so after a moment Takatora thrusts into its grip and sucks at Yoshitsugu's neck instead. Another unveiled part, new to his eyes. Another strong contender for most erotic aspect of this.

“Do you even know what you want to do?” That doesn't count as a tease because Yoshitsugu's voice sounds deep and breathy, broken up slightly by pauses and quiet sounds. “You should make up your mind, Taka... tora...”

Even that is a contender! Takatora draws back to lick at the mark he's left on Yoshitsugu's neck, looks down at it and groans softly before pulling back proper. This time he stares down at all of Yoshitsugu's elegant, beautiful, completely naked body and decides that nothing can win over anything else. Just having this man he loves completely bare beneath him is doing explicable things to his heart; naked Yoshitsugu, in more ways than one, his to touch and adore and lose himself in. Nobody else will ever know him quite like this. This exposed. This sexual and openly wanting and needy and just... honest in his nakedness. Takatora is not one for putting his own happiness before anything else but this one memory is going to be his lifelong private joy no matter what happens to them in the future.

“I don't know exactly, you're right...” Takatora's voice is as deep as it can get, almost hoarse. “But only because I want all of it.”

He pauses, feeling a little embarrassed, and then adds: “Don't doubt me, Yoshitsugu.”

Yoshitsugu grunts a laugh and closes his eyes; he looks radiant, happy, as he begins to stroke Takatora proper. Takatora inhales sharply. Yeah, that's not a bad way to go about things; those elegant fingers feel really good there. Next time? But right now... he shifts right out of that grip with a sigh of loss, meets Yoshitsugu's gaze and holds it while he moves down his lover's body. Holds it still when he kisses the tip of Yoshitsugu's erection and feels his heart soar when Yoshitsugu actually looks _surprised_ for a fleeting moment. 

Naked, honest Yoshitsugu, as unveiled and bare as he can ever get. Nothing will ever feel as good as this.


End file.
